Black Roses Red
by Kittyprydex1
Summary: Artemis and Robin both have feelings for each other, and don't feel right when the other isn't around. A short talk changed everything. For ChuChuMarshmallow's Song Lyric Challenge.


**AN: Hey! Yep another YJ fanfic :D This is for ChuChuMarshmallow's Song-Lyric Challenge! You can kinda guess by the title what song I got. I hope this fic is that horribly obvious XD And Yes I do think Rob and Arty would be super cute together, but I support most couples with either of them used :D No flames please and enjoy reading!**

"Hey Robin, can I ask you a question?" a hesitant female voice said from the entrance to Robin's room. It was Artemis, the lean female archer, that was slowly inching her way into his room. Robin immediately dropped the papers in his hand at the sight of her slowly stepping into the light, lighting up the whole room with her golden hair. She looked more vulnerable than usual, as if she thought he would tell her to leave. He snapped out of his trance when she raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"Um, sure Artemis. What's wrong?" he said sitting on his bed.

"A lot," he heard her mutter under her breath. "It's just, I've been her for only a little while, and I never got much of a welcome from you. I wanted to know if you were okay with me."

"Um, yeah I'm glad you're here," Robin said shifting awkwardly before turning to face the window. This was killing him inside. Ever since he had seen Artemis he had a crush on her. It was only natural, she was beautiful, witty, and skilled. Robin had helped defeat the many psychopaths of Gotham including the Joker, but he couldn't seem to express or talk to this girl about how he felt. Maybe it was only hormones, he tried telling himself once. Unfortunately this was false considering not even the hottest girls at school gave his heart the same reaction Artemis did when they walked by.

"Oh, that's cool," Artemis said leaning against a wall. She was failing miserably at her attempt to get Robin to love her. Who was she kidding? Maybe someone like her didn't deserve love, it never ended well anyway. She told herself this over and over, thinking of the millions of broken hearts she had witnessed. She didn't want to be lonely anymore though, I mean she was practically drowning in it. Robin looked as if he was about to speak again, and Artemis held her breath.

"So, what do like to do? You know, have any hobbies, favorite movies...boyfriend?" Robin added the last one softly. Artemis's frown slowly turned into a mischievous grin. She knew _exactly _how she was going to play this.

"Sadly no, but I do really like someone at the moment. Problem is, he's either too shy or simply doesn't care for me," she sighed dramatically. Robin's face fell at the mention of Artemis's crush. He quickly changed to more of a jealous mood as she continued.

"He's really cute, smart, _amazing_ with computers and martial arts. He's way too good for me," She looked down. _No one's too good for you_, Robin thought still scowling. Who did this guy think he was? Robin was the _amazing _one with computers and combat, and he was pretty damn cute if he did say so himself.

"I mean I've been feeling so alone lately, I just need to be showered with his love. Even though I feel like I've never truly known it," she glanced sadly at him. His expression softened as he walked over to face her.

"Well this guy must be lucky to be the object of your affections. I mean if I were him-" he was cut off by her soft laughter.

"Are you really this clueless all the time?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever felt completely empty when a person you cared for wasn't around? So empty you could fill a whole ocean?" She asked intently staring at his hand. He remembered the day he had to go on a mission with Batman, while the others went to find Kent Nelson. Being away from her arrogant voice and witty remarks had drove him insane on the way to Gotham.

"Yes. Yes I do," he said softly.

"Well, that's kinda how I feel when you're not here. Ever since I met you I've wanted you to know that. I was so nervous on the way here, and thought that I was going to fail in telling you how I felt," she said blushing while looking away. Robin looked down at their still intertwined hands, deep in thought. He wanted to laugh with joy and jump to his feet. Before doing this though he decided, it was best to get one thing out of the way.

"I know it was stupid to come here and this is really awkward, so I'll just g-" Artemis was cut off by Robin's lips colliding with hers in a glorious kiss. She kissed back eagerly, smiling at his inexperience but not caring as she felt the butterflies in her stomach multiply. He pulled away from her panting, brushing hair from his face.

"You won't have to worry about feeling lonely anymore," he said softly as he kissed her again.

**AN: Well that was totally OOC xD Oh well, hopefully it wasn't terrible. I hope you could actually see the elements of the song I put in there, and if not *kicks self* Well, I hope that didn't make you cry tears from the bad writing. XD I had fun with this and I hope you guys enjoyed :D Bye!**


End file.
